indiana jones disturbia
by Cassie Smith
Summary: Indiana Jones has been taken over by something. Now Mutt and Marion must help him over come his Disturbia. *I do not own Indiana, Mutt, Marion, Elsa, Bellock, Vogel, or any other Indiana Jones character from the past 4 movies/books.*
1. Chapter 1

Indiana Jones woke with a start. He was sweaty but cold. The window in the master bedroom he was sleeping in was wide open. He looked down at his hands, they were shaking. Next to him Marion stirred while still in a deep sleep. The moon shown through the window and reflected off of Marions hair.

Indiana sighed, he had had that dream again. The one where he was once again young before he went on an adventure in search of the holy grail. Before he found the stones in the temple. Even before he went on the quest for the ark of covanent with Marion. He was running from something, maybe darkness? He kept running but there was no where to run to but blackness. His whip was gone and his pistol. And right before the thing caught up with him he woke up.

He got up out of bed and walked down the dark hall way and turned a couple lights on in the hallway. It was weird because he'd never been afraid of anything but snakes. And snakes weren't even that bad. He'd been able to vanquish them.

"Dr. Jones," he thought he heard Elsa's voice whisper. Then a tree branch wacked against the house making him jump. Maybe he was hearing voices? Besides Elsa was gone. She fell down a long trench trying to get the holy grail. Indy had tried to save her but she slipped from him as she tried to reach the grail near her. Now she and the grail were at the bottom of a large pile of rocks. Indy had missed Elsa terribly at first but then his father had told him Elsa never really believed in the grail and that there were other woman. That of course reminded him of Marion and Willie. But more of Marion. Then six months ago he'd met her son, and apparently his son too, on an adventure in Peru as they tried to save Harold Oxly and reture a crystal skull from a group of Communists.

Indy heard someone groan. It came from his ninteen year old son, Mutt. Mutt was fast asleep in his room next to Marion and Indy's. When Marion and Indy had married not to long ago Marion had insisted Mutt move in. At first Mutt and Indy had some problems and aruged a lot but they soon worked it out. The biggest problem was school. Mutt refused to go but Indy forced him to go to the university he worked at as a professor. Mutt instantly became interested in archeology and joined Indy's class.

Indy walked over and shut Mutt's door and went back to his own bedroom to try and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay let's check homework," Indiana, or Dr. Jones to his students, told his archeology class. His students, including Mutt, pulled out their homework and text books. Indy had huge shadows under his eyes from the past night. "Alright, question one, the aztecs used what kind of traps to hide their artifacts." He searched the classroom and noticed everyone except for Mutt's hand was up. In fact Mutt was asleep. Indy slowly walked to the desk and tapped his desk with a ruler. Mutt woke up with a startle. "Are we boring you Mr. Williams?" Indy asked. The students chuckled. Mutt glared at Indy. When Indy and Marion had married Mutt had decided to keep his last name Williams. He also didn't want anyone to know he was related to Indy. Indy was fine with this because then the students would think he gave Mutt higher test scores even though he graded Mutt just like everyone else.

"No, Dr. Jones," Mutt stammered.

"Then can you get out your homework and answer question one?" Indy walked back to the chalk board.

Mutt remained silent.

Indy sighed, "Did you do your homework, Mr.Williams?" Indy asked.

"N-no." Indy sighed again. Mutt was very intelligent he just didn't try. He aced his quizzes but never did his homework and hardly tried on his papers.

"Well, Mr. Williams--" Indy started then stopped a sudden pain arose in his chest. He croached over and put his hands on the pain. He was having trouble breathing now. He gasped for air. He saw his students look worried and Mutt rush to him to help his father. Indy squeezed his eyes shut hoping the pain would be gone. It didn't and he continued to gasp for air. Instead, he heard Rene Bellock's voice saying, "This is not the last time you will hear from me, Indiana Jones."

Then suddenly Indiana was able to breath and the pain in his chest disappeared. He opened his eyes and saw his students surrounding him and Mutt trying to help him. "You okay?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Yea," he tried to stand but he stumbled. His legs felt like jello.

Then the nurse came in with a wheel chair. When he was settled into it she called an ambulance. While waiting for the ambulance Indy passed out into a deep unconscience state. He was still in it even when the ambulance took him to the hospital. On the way he had a horrible dream again.

He was sitting in a velvet chair surrouded by darkness. He tried to get up but his hands and feet were tied down with rope. He was dressed in his adventure gear and he was about the age he found the holy grail.

In the distance he saw the figure of a lady amerge from the darkness. It was Elsa she carried the grail with her and didn't say anything. "Elsa?" Indy whispered. Then he looked down at the grail, "You have the holy grail?"

She smiled. "I can't stop thinking about you," she said in her Austrian accent.

"I've moved on…" he started but couldn't finish because she started to kiss him intensly.

When she separated from him she said, "Watch yourself." Then she stepped back into the darkness surrounding Indy.

"Wait! What do you mean?" he called out to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Indy, Indy?" he heard Marions voice and awoke in the hospital in a bed. "Thank god, do you remember what happened?"

"Marion," he smiled.

"You totally had a spazz attack," Mutt said, who was standing with Marion next to the hospital bed.

"Those dreams," Indy said sitting up, he grabbed Marions hands in his and said, "I saw people in dreams and heard voices!"

"Like what?" Marion asked.

"Right when the pain in my chest started and I couldn't breath in class I heard Bellock's voice," Indy told her.

"Who's Bellock?" Mutt asked.

Marion blushed as she looked at Mutt, "Um…an old friend."

"Yours at least," Indy grumbled, "He was my rival and nemicis back when your mother and I went to find the ark of Covanent. I found and he took it. Then I tried to save your mother who they had captured and they caught me and the ark was not to be disturbed. Bellock and his…friends disturbed it and all hell broke loose and they disappeared."

"I thought he was dead," Marion knitted her eye brows, "What did he say?"

"'This is not the last time you will hear from me, Indiana Jones.' I don't know what it means."

"What about the dreams?" Mutt asked curiously.

"On my way I saw this girl…I…uh…knew," he smiled when Marion rolled her eyes, "She disappeared when she went after the holy grail down into a deep trench along with grail. Well she was just talking and said, 'Watch yourself.' I don't know what it means but…"

Marion and Mutt exchanged a worried glance, obviously thinking Indy was crazy. "I'm fine," he grumbled.

The doctor walked into the room and smiled, "Well, Dr. Jones, nice to see you up."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but you seem fine and very healthy for a sixty year old man. You can go home today but I'd like to relax and take two weeks off of school and call me if anything seems to bother you," he told them.

"Great," Indy muttered.


End file.
